


Уроборос

by Maiolaine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiolaine/pseuds/Maiolaine





	Уроборос

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на фест [**"С днем рождения, Юри!"**](http://yoi1.diary.ru/p214215626.htm?from=last)

Виктор смотрел на себя и внутрь, он заново с собой знакомился. Или просто не знал, или сам от себя отворачивался (но даже тогда не был один, Юри — всегда за ним).  
Он рвет сети.  
Исполосованный.  
Его взглядами, касаниями (неслучившимися, случайными и — это Виктор признавал с гордостью — спровоцированными, выцарапанными, голодными).

Юри ночами летит об лед, и во сне он не низ, а бортики, но утром хуже всего: Виктор — ярчайший синий лед, как пуля снайпера, Виктор — тысяча разных людей, найти бы одного настоящего.  
Юри смотрит на него с интересом, мимоходом, под "Мимолетности" прогибаясь в балетном зале, он проводит языком по нижней губе, дирижируя взмахом ресниц Виктора, шагами задавая ритм его дыханию, и от вращений ему легко, можно забыть о том, что бронежилет за давностью лет, с первой же встречи (не лично, по телевизору) отложен в пыльный сундук и, когда это особенно нужно, — не надет.

Виктор сидит на песке, серьезный под серым небом, ветер и крики чаек запутались в его волосах, "Подвиньтесь", — думает Юри, — "Я бы тоже хотел его трогать", — каждым словом нажимая курок.  
Протянутая рука — контрольный.  
Юри ранен смертельно, жалко, что не убит на месте.

Агония растягивается на несколько месяцев.

Быть может, это не огнестрел, а их вместе погребло подо льдом: Юри привык падать, но не с вершины.  
Он разжимает кулаки и ногтями, зубами, ударом с ноги, хорошо, что не снял коньки, пробивается на поверхность.  
К солнцу Испании.

Когда у него кружится голова от любви, он цепляется за объяснение "разреженный воздух".  
С ним же идет в "Мария Долорес".

Когда он проваливает КП, то говорит себе "хватит". Он видел, как Виктор смотрел на других, он чувствует тихую радость: "Вернулся".  
Юри его отпускает.

Слезы как снег в апреле, ему бы знать, что в Питере такое бывает, но и после стольких лет в Детройте он измеряет все по Кюсю. Всех — по себе.  
И ошибается.

Он лежит в темноте как дурак (сон-изменщик — с другими), не решаясь коснутся, весь сомнениями опутан. Как если бы они заигрались с шибари, а Юри стоп-слово забыл.  
Нет, вовсе о нем не подумал.

Тут он чувствует ладонь на своем плече, дыхание на щеке, чужое — родное! — тело впритык, и падает, падает, падает…  
Чтобы назавтра — взлететь.  
Серебряной вспышкой.

И после все выше и выше — в поддержке парного танца.

❄

— Юри!


End file.
